


No Mistaking It

by laPamplemousse



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laPamplemousse/pseuds/laPamplemousse
Summary: Nyx Ulric needs everyone to know what's his.





	No Mistaking It

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt on tumblr for possessive Nyx smut. Enjoy! ;)

It had started out as girl’s night. Crowe had invited you out with some of her friends—mostly other mages from the Kingsglaive. You’d been living in the Crown City for almost a year and still hadn’t made many friends, so you practically jumped at the idea. Crowe took you to a new nightclub that had just opened in downtown Insomnia, with multiple levels and three dance floors, and tonight one of the hottest DJs in Lucis was playing. Crowe knew one of the bartenders so she was able to get you in past the crowd. She was also able to get you as many free drinks as you wanted. That’s how you ended up in the middle of the dance floor with Crowe’s friend, Rava. Unfortunately, it had been a while since you’d been out drinking, and you had a bit more alcohol than you probably should have. Rava _definitely_ had too much, but you didn’t think much of it until she moved behind you, gyrating her hips closer and closer until she was grinding against your backside. You stiffened, unsure how to react. 

Then you heard Rava laughing behind you. “C’mon girly, let loose! Have fun! Shake that bootayyyyyy!” she slurred.

You looked around, seeing several other pairs of females dancing together. _It must be an Insomnian thing,_ you figured. In Altissia, where you’d grown up, things were much more old-fashioned; there was only one bar, and no one really danced there. Everyone preferred gambling at the arena. Though you were a little uncomfortable, you didn’t want to be rude, so you continued dancing as Rava rolled her hips against your ass. You let yourself go, feeling the music and the alcohol and just moving. It was fun for a while, but Rava’s movements seemed to be getting more and more intense. When her arms snaked around to touch your breasts you’d had enough, realizing that something wasn’t right. 

“Rava, stop,” you said as you turned around to face her. 

Either she hadn’t heard you or she didn’t care, because in an instant her strong arms were pulling you to her and her mouth was pressing roughly against your own. As you struggled to get out of her hold, you saw something shoot to the ground near your feet with a burst of blue sparks, and suddenly Nyx was half-kneeling on the ground next to you. He stood up and pulled Rava off of you, shoving her away. 

“What the hell, Rava?” Nyx yelled. He didn’t wait for a reply. “I know you’re not too drunk to forget that’s my girl,” he growled. 

Rava just gave an innocent smile.

“Get out of here!” Nyx yelled. “I’ll deal with you tomorrow.”

Rava disappeared into the crowd. 

Nyx turned to face you. “But you, I’m going to deal with right now,” he said, voice rough and low. He grabbed your jaw, tilting your face up so you could look in his eyes. They were smoldering, clear blue turned almost black, and you couldn’t help the small shiver of fear and desire that shot through your body. “What the fuck was that?” he growled through gritted teeth. “I switched shifts so I could come surprise you, and this is what I find? You and Rava getting all hot and heavy on the dance floor?” 

“Nyx, I wasn—” you started to explain, but he gripped your jaw tighter, making it hard to speak. 

“Did you think I wouldn’t care? Did you think it would turn me on because she’s a woman? Not all men are like that, sweetheart. You’re _mine_ , and _I don’t share_.” Nyx kept his grip on your jaw but moved behind you, his other arm wrapping around your waist to press you flush against him. 

“No one dances with you like that but me,” he whispered harshly in your ear. He began dancing, grinding his hips against you and moving you with him to the music. He slid his hands down to your hips, squeezing them and pulling you even tighter against his body. “No one touches you like that but me,” he continued, accentuating his point with a rough thrust of his hips.

“Nyx…” you half-moaned, aroused by Nyx’s dominant behavior over you. “I wasn’t cheating on you! I would never do that!” you assured him.

“Then why the hell did I see her hands all over you?” Nyx reached up to grab your breasts, squeezing them tightly in his hands. 

You let out a whimper at Nyx’s touch. “We were just dancing, then Rava got a little intense and started touching me,” you explained. “I told her to stop and I turned around and she kissed me! I couldn’t get away… and then you came.”

“Rava’s a dirty skank who can’t keep her hands to herself, but she usually stays away from other people’s girlfriends. You must have made her think you wanted it,” Nyx said. He moved his fingers to your nipples, pinching them hard. “Did you want it?” he whispered, lips against your ear.

“Ah! No!” you cried out. You flinched back from the sudden sensation, accidentally rubbing your ass against Nyx. You could feel him getting hard beneath his jeans. “I thought we were just dancing!” you argued, “I thought maybe girls in Insomnia just danced with each other like that. I didn’t want to be rude!”

“Oh, my baby girl didn’t wanna be rude?” Nyx asked mockingly. “Would you have done that if it had been a guy?” He questioned, twisting your nipples between his fingers. 

You let out a squeal that turned into a moan, blushing slightly when you remembered you were surrounded by people. You looked around; the dance floor was completely packed but no one was looking at you. Everyone was too consumed by the music, focusing only on themselves and their dance partners, and the flashing lights in the dark room made it hard to see clearly. 

“No! Of course not!” you replied. 

Nyx let go of your nipples but continued to massage your breasts with one hand, moving the other down to grip your hip. “Why not?” he asked. “Is it because guys have one of these?” He bent you forward slightly so that he could press his hard length against you, rubbing it along the middle of your thinly-clothed ass. 

All you could do was whine as desire flowed hot and fast through your body.

Nyx slid his hand from your hip down to your thigh, then snaked his fingers between your legs and underneath your very short dress. “You know a girl can still fuck you,” Nyx said. He slid your tiny thong panties to the side, fingers catching some of the slick from your folds. “Like _this_ ,” he growled as he thrust two fingers all the way inside you. You were already so wet that they entered you easily, but you still felt full as your body stretched to accommodate Nyx’s calloused fingers.

You moaned loudly, biting your lip to stifle the noise. Nyx pulled his fingers almost all the way out, then quickly shoved them back into your dripping heat. You whimpered, biting your lip harder as Nyx began pumping his fingers in and out at a rough pace, angling them to hit that sensitive spot within you. He kept you moving with him to the beat, your body rocking back against him and sending his fingers deeper within you, drawing another stifled moan from you. 

“You like that, baby girl? You like the way I fuck you with just my fingers?” Nyx asked. “Look at you, so wet and moaning for me in front of all these people. That’s why you’re mine—no one else can make you feel like this.”

Nyx turned your head to the side, exposing your neck to him. He began biting, licking, and sucking his way from your jaw down your neck, biting down especially hard against the curve between your neck and shoulder. You felt your orgasm building as he continued fingerfucking you; your knees started to shake. Nyx wrapped his hand around your neck, holding you up and squeezing just enough to make breathing a little difficult as he continued his assault on your neck and shoulder. Your chest heaved as your breath came hard and rough; your heart pumped furiously, trying to send more oxygen to your brain while the majority of your blood filled your throbbing sex. 

“Nyx!” you managed to rasp as he bit down hard on your struggling artery, then sucked roughly on the damaged skin. 

“Do you wanna cum, princess?” Nyx growled.

You whimpered and nodded in response, feeling yourself on the verge of your peak, about to fall apart.

“Tell me who you belong to,” he ordered, slowing the pace that his fingers pumped into you. 

You whined. “Unnnnh...you!” 

Nyx tutted his displeasure against your ear. “Say it as a complete sentence,” he scolded.

Your voice was hoarse and weak as you choked out the words, Nyx’s hand still gripping your throat. “I belong to you, Nyx!”

He immediately sped up his thrusting, fucking his fingers into you as fast and hard as possible. He released your throat and moved his other hand down, slipping under your dress and stroking your clit in quick circles. “Good girl. Now cum,” Nyx commanded.

You vaguely remembered that you were surrounded by people, though you couldn’t help but obey him. You fell apart on Nyx’s fingers, keening loudly as the wave of pleasure crested and your whole body tensed, all of your senses overwhelmed by the pure electricity that ran along every nerve in your body. Nyx moved his hand from your clit to your waist, holding your shaking body up as his fingers fucked you through your orgasm. Your juices coated his hand as his fingers kept pumping in and out of you, slowing their rhythm as you came down from your high. Gently, he pulled his fingers out of you, and you heard him pop them into his mouth, sucking your juices from them until they were clean. He fixed your ruined panties then turned you around to face him, smoothing down your dress as he did so. He ran his fingers along your bruised and bitten neck, proudly admiring the way he had marked your soft skin. He reached up to fix the hair that had fallen in your face, tucking the loose strands behind your ears. His hands stayed on your face, gently cupping your cheeks as he leaned in to kiss you. 

The kiss was sweet but passionate, lacking Nyx’s earlier roughness. Your eyes slipped closed as his tongue slowly entered your mouth, and you could vaguely taste yourself on him. You wrapped your arms around his neck, subconsciously swaying to the beat of the music as your mouth moved languorously with Nyx’s. You pressed your body against his, feeling his hard length between your bodies. Your ground your hips up, rubbing your sex against Nyx’s arousal. He groaned into your mouth, thrusting his hips back against you. 

Breaking the kiss, he leaned in to pant roughly against your ear. “You want more, princess?” he teased.

You rolled your hips against him again in response. “Please,” you said against his ear, more a statement than a request. Your voice was still slightly rough from the earlier pressure on your throat. 

“Good, because I’m not done with you yet.” Nyx quickly wrapped his arm around your waist, holding you tightly to his side as he navigated out through the crowd. You thought he was taking you towards the exit but then he turned, leading you to the elevator. He ushered you inside, pulling a keycard from his pocket and inserting it into a slot near the level buttons. The doors closed and the elevator started moving you upward. After going up one floor you stopped, and a computerized voice said “Play Floor” as the doors opened. Nyx retrieved his keycard and guided you out of the elevator. 

You stepped out onto the mezzanine above the main dance floor. The “Play Floor” covered about a third of the area of the first floor, with the rest of it open to the dance floor below. There were plush couches and elaborate four-poster beds with satin sheets and gauzy curtains all over the mezzanine. The only thing separating you from the dance floor below was a clear railing. As you walked by you noticed various couples being intimate on the couches and beds and you tried not to stare as loud moans and the slick sounds of sex filled your ears. Nyx led you over to a bed in one of the corners. It was easily the largest bed on the floor, with a few couples on couches and smaller beds in the general area, though no one directly next to you. Nyx had you sit on the edge of the bed, pouring you a glass of champagne from a chilled bottle that had been sitting on a nearby table. 

“I came here to surprise you with this,” Nyx said. He poured himself a glass of champagne and sat down on the bed next to you. “My friend works here and told me about this area of the club… It fits that one fantasy I told you about, and when I found out you were coming here with Crowe, I decided to set this up.” 

He took your free hand in his, looking into your eyes. “I’m sorry about earlier,” he said solemnly. “I don’t know what came over me. I know you would never cheat on me. I just saw Rava’s hands all over you and I couldn't take it. Then she kissed you, and I completely lost it. It was like some primal possessive rage. I couldn't help myself, I had to make sure everyone knew you were mine. I had to claim you.” He took a deep breath, gently stroking his thumb along the top of your hand. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” His voice was small, tentative.

You gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “I’m fine,” you replied. “If I wanted you to stop I would have said something.” You gave Nyx a shy smile. “I actually...really enjoyed it,” you admitted. “Your possessive side is really sexy.” You bit your lip as thoughts of Nyx dominating you and claiming you filled your mind.

Nyx was the first person you’d ever been intimate with, so in that sense he had already claimed you. He was was patient and gentle when you started, but as you became more comfortable with him and with your sexuality, you started experimenting with various positions, toys, and types of play. Nyx brought out this side of you that was wild and uninhibited—a side that was well-hidden beneath your quiet, refined exterior. You learned that you loved being treated roughly, Nyx dominating you like he owned you, marking you as his. Together, you and Nyx explored each other’s deepest fantasies, as long as no hard limits were breached. This was the first time you and Nyx had ever done anything in the middle of a crowd of people, though it wasn’t your first time in public. The scenario Nyx presented to you now was one you’d often talked about; the idea of getting off with other people around excited him more than he could explain, and the idea appealed to you as well. Nyx told you that places like this existed, but you hadn’t realized that this club was one of them.

“We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to,” Nyx said. “I just wanted to show you this place, see if you liked it. They have more floors like this but they’re more… advanced.” 

“No, I want to. This is perfect,” you replied. 

“You’re perfect,” Nyx said with a smirk. He touched his champagne glass to yours in a toast. You both drank; the champagne was bubbly and sharp, with a hidden sweetness. Your earlier buzz had mostly dissipated, and the warmth you were feeling now was just from Nyx. He leaned in to press a gentle kiss to your lips and you reciprocated with enthusiasm. You leaned forward, pressing yourself against Nyx, who had the good sense to set your champagne glasses on a nearby table. He let you lead the kiss at first, your body slowly molding to his as you pressed him down into the bed. Your tongues tangled and you threaded your fingers through his hair, pulling lightly on his braids. You bit his bottom lip, hard, and in an instant you were on your back against the mattress, Nyx practically dragging you up the bed so your head rested against the silk pillows. He wasted no time situating himself between your legs, grinding down against your sex as he continued to ravage your mouth with his. 

He broke away for a moment, enough for you to pant wildly as you tried to catch your breath, and in another instant his shirt was gone and his lips were back on yours, drawing a moan from you. He lifted your back off the bed to get at the zipper for your dress, then when he'd gotten it unzipped he dragged the whole thing off your body in one swift movement. The cool air of the room hit your exposed chest and your nipples hardened into tight little peaks. Nyx took a moment to look at you, lying all but naked in front of him—his love bites and your previously ruined panties the only thing covering your body. He grinned mischievously before descending on your chest, sucking one nipple into his mouth while squeezing the other with his fingers. He licked at your breast, his teeth grazing your nipple as he sucked the sensitive peak into his mouth, latching on like he was dying of thirst for you. You writhed and keened under him, your eyelids fluttering as your hands continued to play with his hair.

"Come on baby girl, look at me," Nyx urged you. "I want you to watch while I make you fall apart."

He moved his mouth to the side of your breast, sucking and biting along the supple curve, marking the silky soft skin. "Nyx!" you whined as he switched to your other breast, then lavished the same tortuous attention on your neglected nipple. 

He pulled away after a minute, lust blowing his pupils wide until his blue eyes were as dark as the night sky. "That's it princess, let everyone know who's making you feel so good."

You whimpered as Nyx brought his mouth lower, sucking and biting every inch of skin he could, spending more time on the areas that made you shiver. He was biting into your hipbone when you heard whispering and giggles, followed by rustling nearby. You looked up to see Rava and some other girl perching on one of the couches near you. Nyx saw your face and stopped what he was doing, turning to look as well.

"Do you want to go?" he whispered, looking back at you with concern.

"No," you replied defiantly. "I want them to see exactly who I belong to."

Nyx gave you a devilish grin, then kissed you deeply before moving back down your body. He tugged at the thin band of your panties with his teeth, sliding them down your thighs, then pulling them the rest of the way with his fingers. He licked his lips like he was about to have the best meal of his life as he stared down at your sex, then dove in. His nose pressed against your clit as his tongue delved in between your folds, and you let out a wanton moan as he wiggled his tongue inside you. You thought you heard Rava make a noise of disgust but you were too lost in the moment to care. Nyx fucked you quickly with his tongue, his nose rubbing small circles against your clit and causing you to whine loudly.

"Oh fuck!" you cried out as his mouth suddenly closed around your sensitive nub, sucking it between his lips before running his them gently around the swollen button. He brought his tongue up to lick you, long, slow strokes from your entrance up to your clit, lapping up all of your juices and letting out a small groan at the taste. He kept up that pace for what seemed like hours, alternating the pressure of his tongue as he continued to lick long stripes up your slit. You reached your hands down to tangle in his hair, grabbing a few of his braids between your fingers and pulling, urging him to go faster. He moaned, letting out a deep hum against your sex that vibrated through your entire body. He went back to loosely sucking your clit between his lips, moving them gently up and down to create the most tortuous soft pressure. You whined, bucking up towards his face, searching for more friction.

"Mmmm, Nyx!" you moaned loudly as he suddenly sped up his movements, flicking his tongue quickly against your throbbing clit.

He pulled away for a moment to look up at you, his blue eyes fogged over with lust. "Yeah baby, you love when I eat this pussy huh? Tell me how good daddy makes you feel," he growled.

"Ahhhhh Nyx," you almost screamed, fully aware of your audience. "I love it when you eat me. I've never felt so good in my life. Ohhhhh, fuck!” You keened loudly. “No one else could ever make me feel so fucking good. My pussy is all—Mmmmnnn—yours daddy. You eat it so-ooooh good, like you were made to do it," you moaned out.

Nyx gave a deep groan as he went back to work, licking at you so vigorously you could barely see straight. He lifted your legs over his shoulders to gain better leverage as you started to shake. The pleasure was getting too intense and you tried to pull away, but Nyx kept an arm across your hips, preventing you from moving. You squeezed your thighs closed instead, practically crushing Nyx between your legs. If anything, your actions spurred him on, and soon you were seeing stars as you whimpered and keened, your whole body vibrating as he continued to lick you through your orgasm. You finally reached the top of your peak, body going stiff and straight as a board as you released your pleasure into Nyx's waiting mouth. He drank it down, licking you clean until you whined and pushed him away from being too sensitive.

You turned your head, chancing a glance at Rava and her partner.

Rava had her lips all over the girl, both of them stripped naked now, and the girl was making soft noises that could barely be heard over the sound of your heavy breathing. Rava made sure to make herself heard as she talked to her partner. "Does that feel good sugar?" Rava asked her. "You can be loud baby, that's why we're here."

The girl whispered something you couldn't hear and Rava groaned. "I'll give you something to be loud about." She proceeded to slip her fingers into her lover's slit, earning little more than a weak whimper. She moved her mouth down to the girl's sex, consuming her enthusiastically, but she didn't get any louder.

Nyx turned your face back to face him, staring at you with dark eyes. 

“Fuck, baby girl, you taste so fucking good, I could eat you all night,” Nyx said, his voice deep and gravelly. “Would you like that, princess?” He moved up your body, his lips repeating their earlier trail in reverse. He started sliding his pants and boxers off with one hand, then shimmying them down his legs, finally kicking them off the edge of the bed. 

"Nooo," you whined. "Please Nyx, just fuck me," you cried out as his lips wrapped around your breast.

"As you wish, princess," he replied cheekily, positioning his hips between your legs before slamming into you without warning.

You let out a cry that was part moan, part whine, and all unadulterated pleasure. It never failed to amaze you how well Nyx filled you up. Though he was the only man you'd ever been with, you couldn't imagine anyone else ever coming close. Even the few toys you'd gotten since the two of you had been together were no match for Nyx's ample length and girth. He pounded into you hard and fast without giving you time to adjust, your walls aching from the delicious stretch. Nyx leaned down to capture your lips in a deep kiss, mouth and tongue moving furiously against yours to match the fervor of your fucking. He pulled out of you almost all the way, leaving just the tip inside and gently teasing your entrance. He tortured you for a few minutes, ignoring your whines that grew more and more desperate, moving his mouth from your lips to a sensitive nipple, biting and suckling like he was trying to devour you. When you were about to cry from his merciless teasing Nyx slammed back into you, making you moan so loud your throat burned.

“FUCK!” you yelled, and you were sure they could hear you over the loud dance music on the floor below.

“Damn baby, you’re so fucking tight, so wet for me,” Nyx groaned. “You take my cock so good baby girl, like your pussy was made for me.” He let out a loud moan as you squeezed around him to emphasize his point. “Shit,” he grunted as he moved slowly within you, savoring the way you held him inside you. The slow drag of his cock along your walls was pure bliss, and the way his crown caught against your g-spot with every delicious stroke turned you into a quivering mess.

Nyx rose up on his knees, pulling your ankles up to his shoulders and holding your legs flat against his chest. The new angle hit you in just the right place, sending pure, hot pleasure throughout your body with each thrust of Nyx’s hips.

"Fuck, daddy! Don’t stop!" you cried. 

Nyx obliged, sinking into you over and over again, never failing to hit that sensitive spot every time. Your body began to shake as you grew closer to your peak again, moans and curses falling from your lips as the pleasure grew too intense. 

Nyx pulled you back to the edge of the bed, lifting you up in his arms as he stood. He bounced you gently as you wrapped your legs around him, and he carried you right past Rava (to her utter abhorrence) over to the edge of the mezzanine. He set you down partially on top of the railing that looked over the dance floor below, though he still held most of your weight. You wrapped your arms around his neck to keep yourself from falling and to make it easier for him to hold you. He lifted you up and down on his arousal, using the railing as leverage to push you up before letting you drop down hard on him. He kept a fierce pace, thrusting his hips up into you every time he let your body fall onto his dick. This position let him fuck deeper than he’d ever been inside you, his hard length almost splitting you in half as it rubbed against your cervix.

You chanced a glance down to the dance floor, noticing the sheer number of people dancing not 25 feet below you. The thought that any number of them could look up and see Nyx fucking you into oblivion sent a shudder of arousal through your body. You began to whimper from the intensity and the overwhelming sensation, your noises growing louder as Nyx kept pumping into you. 

“Come on baby girl, cum for me, I wanna feel you cum all over this cock,” Nyx rasped. “I want everyone down there to see how hard I can make you cum.”

All of your senses narrowed until your only focus was Nyx and the way he was making you feel, every nerve in your body converging at the point where your bodies joined so perfectly. His hands moved to hold your ass, bouncing you hard against him with each thrust. Everything went black and silent for a moment, then it all exploded into a rainbow of light as ecstasy washed over your body. You may have cried out Nyx’s name, but you were too deep in bliss to notice. Nyx kept his pace as you came, drawing out your orgasm and giving you even deeper waves of pleasure. You felt yourself clench around him, so tight it almost hurt as your muscles convulsed beyond your control, a stream of your nectar flowing out between your bodies. Nyx could do nothing but follow your lead, crying out your name as his hips stuttered and he spilled his hot seed deep within you.

Nyx clutched you tight against him, your bodies slick with sweat and flushed in post-coital bliss. You pressed your foreheads together, stealing quick kisses in between labored breaths. 

“I love you,” you managed to say against Nyx’s lips as he carried you back over to the bed. He laid you down gently, reluctantly sliding out from within you as he laid down next to you. He pulled you over onto your side so your body draped over his chest.

“I love you too baby,” Nyx replied. He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of your head. “You’re so fucking amazing.”

“ _That_ was amazing,” you said. You looked over to the glass railing, noticing a small wet spot where you’d been sitting and a patch of condensation on the glass. Your eyes wandered over to where Rava was—or had been. It seems she and her friend had left while you and Nyx were lost in each other. 

“Rava’s gone,” you told him. 

He laughed. “Good riddance. She couldn’t bear to see how a real lover pleases a woman,” Nyx said. “Now she’ll have no doubts that you’re mine.”

After several minutes Nyx sat up, looking down at you. “Are you ready to go?” he asked.

“Yeah,” you replied.

“Let’s go to my place,” Nyx said as he got up to retrieve his clothes. He handed you your dress. “It’s closer. We can walk.” 

“Oh,” you said as you got out of the bed, sliding the dress up your body. “Okay. Where are my panties?”

You saw Nyx slip something into his pocket before he came around the bed to zip you up. “Hmmm, they seem to have disappeared. Guess you’ll have to go without,” he replied with a smirk. 

You pouted at him. “Nyyyyyyyx!” you whined.

“C’mon baby, you don’t need them. Besides, I want everyone to see my cum dripping from between your thighs. That way there’ll be no mistaking it—you belong to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr 
> 
> http://nyxswaifu.tumblr.com


End file.
